


The Trial and Execution of Togami Byakuya

by thatACDCchick



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Zombie AU, or just tag/mention them in notes when they become relevant in chapters, please let me know in comments or PMs which would be preferred, so idk if i should explicitly try and list them all in the tags or not, there's a really big web of relationships that pop up now and then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: The world as we know it has ended. After some unknown mishap strikes the Reserve Course of Hope's Peak, zombies begin to spread out and overwhelm civilization. In an attempt to secure and save the last pieces of humanity's hope, the current main course classes at Hope's Peak and a select few Reserve Course survivors are locked away inside the old school building which has been converted into a shelter. For two years the students lived in harmony and worked together in their small community. When a freak lightning storm wipes out the generators and solar panels, however, the students are forced to come up with a plan and escape to find a new safe haven.This plan succeeds... but not without many tragic deaths. One of those being who many considered one of the greatest hopes left alive: Naegi Makoto. When something feels off about his death, however, Kirigiri Kyoko is dissatisfied with simply letting it go and decides to investigate further, even if it takes her away from the true original goal of Hope's Peak's Survivors and alienates her from the last remaining friends and family she has in the world.





	1. What Really Happened the Day Naegi Makoto Died

**Author's Note:**

> This story originated as an AU I hosted in a roleplay server on discord. If any of those who were a part of that server finds this and reads any of it, please know I am not trying to steal or capitalize on any of the ideas and concepts that you may have put forth and wrote in that server. I got the idea to post the drabble I wrote as part of the Togami Plot when looking through things I've written and want to post online for other people to read and decided to expand on it instead of leaving it as a one off thing. I'm open to any and all questions or communications about this piece and promise that most of what I expand upon and write in this fic will be original and will limit myself as much as I can to producing an original story.

Chaos. That was the only word that could describe that day.

Pure chaos. 

Or maybe it was two words.

Togami had been beyond ready to depart that accursed school- the prison that held them for that long year and a half. Like all things, it was as normal a day as it could get for the Hope’s Peak Survivors. Most of their supplies and luggage was loaded neatly and people were filing on so that they could be ready for the departure. Then, of course, everything turned to literal hell as the barricades finally gave and the dead poured into the school. 

It was a scramble for everyone to finish their evacuation with some running back and forth dodging the undead to grab that one last bag. One more book. A shirt forgotten on a clothesline. It was around this time that Naegi Makoto approached Togami. Arm bloodied and hand trying his best to hide it, albeit poorly. Icy eyes widened when the hand pulled away to reveal a row of teeth marks dripping with the Ultimate Hope’s blood.

“Naegi.” 

The brunet’s head shook and bloodied hand gripped the front of Togami’s vest, desperation filling hazel eyes. “Don’t. Don’t say anything about it. Especially not to Komaru. I’m begging you, Togami. I need you to help me.”

It wasn’t like Togami to agree to help someone. To lay himself on the coals and lie when there was nothing in it for him. But this was Naegi. Naegi Makoto. Something about those eyes and the strings pulling in his chest made him nod. 

“Here. Put this on first. Try to make it look natural so no one sees it.” He instructed the smaller male as he wrapped a jacket around his shoulders. Already he could see those eyes turning bloodshot. The infection.

“The foyer. There’s a side waiting room. I’ll meet you there.” The words seemed hard to squeeze through Naegi’s throat, but he forced them through regardless of whatever pain he was feeling. 

The blond was silent as he left, making his way for the waiting room in question. He knew it well as it was one of his spots to hide from Touko in. One of the rooms that had a lock on the door that held tight enough not to let anyone in. When Naegi finally arrived, he looked worse than he had just ten minutes ago. 

“Naegi… How did it happen?” Togami asked in a hushed tone as he threw the bolt on the door and propped a chair under the handle for good measure.

“I was in the kitchen when it happened. I-I… Komaru forgot her favorite mug so I went to grab it for her. It snuck right up on me and the next thing I knew it….” Voice choked as he couldn’t finish the recollection. Tears streaming down his face as he looked up at the Ultimate Scion. “Will you give it to her for me? Please, Togami- it’s… it’s the only thing I want you to do for me.”

When Naegi held out the mug- a ceramic piece shaped to resemble a sleeping cat- the blond pressed both hands against the other’s and pushed them away. “You’ll give it to her yourself. I’m not letting you die, Naegi. There has to be a way-.” It was only then that Togami realized he was shouting, lips pulled back in anger as he tried to think. 

“Togami. It’s too late for me. I… I can already feel it under my skin. It’s clawing at me and- and changing me. Please. You have to do it for me. Don’t let me change.”

“NO.”

There were few times in his life Togami Byakuya shouted. It was below him, after all, as he was not some brute that needed to stoop to shouting in order to get his point across and be heard. This time, however…. Shaky hands rested atop skinny shoulders.

“You can’t ask this of me, Naegi. I c-... I would not be able to face them with the knowledge that I am the reason you will not be joining us.”

“It’s not your fault, Togami. I was the one that got himself bitten. You didn’t shove me into a roomful of zombies and walk away.”

“You are asking me to pull the trigger when there very well may be an alternative solution to this-.”

“A solution we don’t have the time for! Do it before I do it on my own!” With that, hands scrambled and yanked the at pistol Togami had in his belt. Pulling it free and pressing the barrel to his temple. “I have to… I have-.” Before he could finish the sentence, the brunet’s body doubled over and retched. Vomit spewing on to the tiled floor as the infection furthered its hold.

The world seemed to blur and fog as he watched it happen. When had he started to cry? 

“Give me the pistol. You don’t even know how to take the safety off… you idiot.” Voice choked as he carefully pried the firearm from the other’s shaking fingers. 

‘His skin is so clammy… it’s changing color.’ He noted to himself.

When relief flooded Naegi’s paled face, Togami felt a vise squeezing tighter and tighter in his chest. 

“Thank you, Togami.” 

The mug was placed gently on the chair propped against the door, the scion removing his glasses to wipe his face of the tears that had snuck up on him before he checked the chamber and released the safety on the pistol.

“Do not thank me, Naegi. Just wait for me. We will all see you when it becomes our time.” He said raising the gun.

For the first time in his life, his hand shook as he held the gun level with Naegi’s forehead and it took one of the brunet’s own shaking hands to steady it. As he pulled the trigger, he wished the other had thought to close his eyes. 

\------

Togami is still unsure how long it took him to leave that room. Only that when Naegi’s body had collapsed, so did his to catch and cradle the Ultimate Hope with heartbroken sobs ripping through him like stabs of a knife. 

When he came to, it was to the sounds of fists and groans pounding against the door. Had the dead broken through this far? Did the others already leave? Curses. He needed to get out of there before they broke through. 

With the door out of the question, the blond turned to the window instead. His bag was the first thing to be tossed down into the bushes lining a flower bed below. Only when he tucked the pistol away- safety firmly in place- and remembered to grab the cat mug did he follow. Pain lancing up his left leg as he landed awkwardly and crumpled with a groan. Both palms pressed to his mouth to keep the sound at bay and only when he peeked through the branches to see the coast was clear did he lower them. 

Though that did not help matters as not only did he see no undead within the vicinity… there were also no buses to be seen. They… truly had left him.


	2. Souda Kazuichi's Biggest Mistake to Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since the students of Hope's Peak had to evacuate the school. They are still trying to find a save haven for themselves and when a (quite literal) bump in the road puts one of their modes of transportation out of commission, they have no choice but to stop.

Two Years Later  
\------------------------------------------

“C’mon, baby. You can do this- aw, fuck. Don’t do this to me now!” Souda Kazuichi’s mutterings grew more and more frantic as he tried to urge the near limping bus through the car choked parking lot. 

Despite his work on the engine and the modifications to the undercarriage to reinforce the axles in order to protect them from the various debris that littered the roads and highways, there had been a break in the road that proved too much for even the Ultimate Mechanic’s skills. The moment he drove over the obstacle, he knew he’d fucked up as a loud crack resounded through his bones and churned his already nauseous gut. This is why he fucking hated to drive, something always happened on his watch (that and the motion sickness that hit him no matter how many pills he chewed down). Unfortunately for him, Nidai Nekomaru , the only other person on the bus able to drive, was dead asleep after being behind the wheel for ten straight hours following their departure from the hospital.

Or well… he had been asleep up until Souda drove over that fucking hole in the road. Right now he was doing his best to keep the supplies that had come loose in the accident from falling over and spilling out all over everyone alongside Ikusaba and tiny Fujisaki. 

“I’ve got this crate tied shut now! What else needs taken care of?” Fujisaki called out over the loud rattling and banging that had been shaking the bus for almost fifteen minutes.

“There’s a case of water over here I need help with! Please!” Came Koizumi Mahiru’s voice.

Sharp teeth grit harder as Souda felt the engine stutter, foot slamming down onto the gas to force the vehicle forward only to have his face slam right into the wheel as the bus lurched forward violently. He heard a crash and a few loud screams as people fell over and supplies scattered.

“Sorry! I’m sorry, guys!” Souda shouted out when his vision cleared from the blow to his head.

There was a grunt of frustration and something that might have been a rolled pair of socks smacked him in the back of the head. “Just fucking pay attention to the road, dweeb!” Kuwata was definitely pissed.

That’s when suddenly…. 

The engine died entirely. No warning at all, just… silence. 

“Fuck.”

Souda’s sigh was drowned out by the sound of the breaks protesting squeal as he brought the bus to a halt. Though there was little point to it, he twisted the key in the ignition once engaging the parking breaks. He didn’t want to turn around- not when he could feel the glares and hear the low accusations behind him. Clutching the keys in his fist, he brought his hands together with elbows propped on the wheel and rested his sore forehead against rough knuckles.

It was completely silent for a moment or two as people regained their bearings, but once sure the world wasn’t tilting and shaking anymore, they started to pick themselves up along with the scattered supplies.

“Okay, guys! Let’s get this place spick and span, got it! I wanna eat off this floor!” Nidai shouted, trying his best to motivate the others.

“Please. My stomach’s still tied in knots and I really don’t want to think about eating,” Koizumi said sounding nauseous as her and the others straightened everything up.

“Anyone know where we are? I was asleep when the dweeb fucked up,” Kuwata yawned but was cut off by a punch to his arm from Ikusaba. “Ow! The fuck, man!?”

Fujisaki walked to the front of the bus to look out through the windows and Souda felt a sympathetic stare before the young programmer spoke up. “I think we we turned off into a mall… or by a mall. I’m not really sure. The other bus had the road map so we’ll have to ask them once Pekoyama-san parks.”

The other bus. Shit. Fuck. In his panic and need to get off the highway, Souda nearly forgot about the second bus and how there were even more people probably judging and pissed off at him. More people including Sonia.

Just as the panicking thoughts and realization was beginning to mount harder and faster, the mechanic felt a soft touch under his nose. Jumping a bit, he looked up to find see Hinata’s mismatched eyes looking down at him with the same gentle expression the brunet always gave him when he was anxious.

“Careful. Your nose is bleeding.”

“H-Huh? My nose?” Souda pulled back a bit and looked down at the scrap piece of cloth Hinata held. Sure enough, there was a stain of bright red blood and when he tried to inhale through his nose, he only tasted iron. “Shit… it must’ve been when the bus jerked.”

“Yeah, so sit still for a sec and let me clean that up, alright?” Hinata said insistently before pressing the cloth to Souda’s face once more and laughing softly when the mechanic’s features scrunched up. 

The cleanup was interrupted when knock came from the bus’ door and though Hinata was still blocking the way, Souda was able to catch a glimpse of long, golden hair. 

“Everyone!” Sonia’s voice rang out clear as a bell and commanding as ever once she was on the bus and pushed past Hinata. “I hope that no one is harmed. We were ever so worried when we saw what happened!”

“We’re fine. A little shaken and bruised but… fine,” Koizumi answered the princess once on her feet and the wrinkles of her skirt brushed out.

“Ah ha! So the forces of darkness have no yet consumed thee! That is a most excellent discovery to behold,” Tanaka laughed as if he were the one responsible for the bus’ safe stop. 

Souda groaned and nearly slammed his face into the wheel just to stop himself from having to hear Tanaka speak. Especially once the breeder wrapped an arm around Sonia’s shoulders in a way that still made him feel sick.

“So where are we anyways? Pekoyama was the one with the map, if I remember, and the sign on the highway was busted when Souda passed by it,” Hinata spoke up while giving the mechanic’s nose a gentle squeeze to stop the blood still flowing. 

Sonia pressed a delicate finger to her bottom lip as blue eyes cast upwards in thought. “I believe Pekoyama-san mentioned that we were approaching a large shopping bazaar.”

“Shopping bazaar?” Kuwata scratched his head in confusion.

“I think she means a mall,” Ikusaba answered with arms crossing over her chest. 

“Sweet! I wonder if I can get some new kicks, then- ow!” The cry of pain came when Ikusaba delivered another sharp punch to the baseball player’s arm.

“I am unsure of how many ‘kicks’ we will come across, but I am sure you will be able to find something, Kuwata-kun!” The princess beamed at Kuwata before she and Tanaka took their leave.

Nidai immediately took charge of things and addressed everyone on the bus with a clap of his hands. “Okay, guys. Looks like we’ll be needing to set up some parameters and clear a safe zone. It’ll be just like how we did it at the hospital. Souda, you think you can move the bus closer to the mall at all?” 

The question made Souda jump a bit, mostly out of surprise that anyone besides Hinata was acknowledging him. “Uhhh… not really. We’re pretty much dead in the water right now.”

“Right… I see… okay! In that case, we need to get some cars moved into position to form a barricade.” When no one moved or replied, the Ultimate Coach puffed his chest up and inhaled. “WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR, LET’S GET A MOVE ON!!!” 

With a resounding groan of ‘yes, coach’, the survivors gathered what they could need and stepped off into the unknown.


End file.
